Radiation
Hey, this is Foxy's OC that I'll post on the WoF Fanon wiki soon, but I'm messing around with coding first. No touching. I'M WATCHING YOU. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Foxy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Disguise |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light orange |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cat |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 13 dragon years, 26 human |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Thief |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To survive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | She moves around a lot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Either dead or uncaring towards her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Bounty hunters/policedragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Traveling, having plenty of supplies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Most dragons, staying in one place for too long |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Canon RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Venom, small handgun |} |} Appearance Despite being a RainWing, Radiation isn't the type of dragoness who can camouflage herself easily. A whole half of her tail is torn off, leaving an awful, jagged scar. Her scales have half-healed over this wound, but have done a very poor job, leaving the raw, pink skin exposed and the remaining scales jagged and protruding upwards. Part of her ruff on the left side of her head has been ripped up, too, and a small scar across her snout completes her ragged appearance. Radiation prefers to keep her scales a dusty green with orange and brown highlights, often fading to pink around her tail, to try and hide the scar. It doesn't work, of course, but makes the injury seem a little more natural. She has a black jacket in her shoulder bag that she wears when it gets unbearably cold, but hates putting it on, as it makes her feel constrained and restricted. She often has a pair of dark brown gloves covering her front talons, however, and is loath to remove these. Personality Radiation is by nobody's standards a brave dragon. She is a coward and a deserter. She is mistrustful and socially awkward. However, she's also smart, level-headed, and caring towards those she has come to accept and like. Abandoning dragons she's grown to care for gives her a guilty conscience, but she'll shut out these concerns and try to live as she did before. Radiation has been known to break under pressure, and fights better when she has some degree of protection, such as shooting at an enemy from behind a rock. History WIP Skills Radiation is fairly adept with her pistol- a pretty accurate shot, but often nervous in the heat of battle and so sometimes missing an easy target. She cannot camouflage herself in the same way as most RainWings, so she uses paint and natural resources to hide her scar, and is actually very good at disguise. She has unerring accuracy with her venom, but cannot shoot it very far. Fallout Category:Characters Category:Foxy's Things